


Not the type of help I was excepting(Sword and shield)

by Heikitsune25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lots of Cum, Romance, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: When Seifer met with Magnolia and Sonia, he knew he was going to get some sort of help. Although he didn’t expect to be helping her in a strange way. (Sudden fic)Tags: vanilla, big dick





	Not the type of help I was excepting(Sword and shield)

**NOTE: There's actually a lot I would like to do with Sonia, like give her an accent that fits the theme of the new region, but this is a sudden fic so there's lot meh stuff here. Blame gamefreak for creating a girl of my taste.**   
  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

 

Not the type of help I was excepting

 

“Take care now on your journey.” Magnolia, the old wise professor smiled at the two fresh new trainers. Hop, the younger brother of the mighty champion Leon smiled at his Sobble on his shoulder.

“Heh Heh! Me and Sobble are going to rock the gym leaders! Right Seif-huh?”

Hop looked around him to find his new partner in training only to find him gone. Along with the professor's granddaughter.

“Now where’d that git run off to this time Grookey?” The small green monkey on Charlotte’s shoulders gave a small shrug. The young Burnett, her short hair bouncing lively under her green beret as she shifted her hips with a frustrated pout.

“Huh. Wonder where he went? Heh. Trying to get a head start?” Hop smirked at thought of his rival trying to one-up him.

‘Oh boy…’ However, Magnolia seemed to have already figured out where the trainer had fled to with a solemn sigh. ‘I hope that boy has to stamina to deal with her…. honestly just like her mother…although I wasn’t all that great in my youth. How did Gradle handle me I have no idea….’

-OOO-

  
“H-Hey! Sonia!”

When the young woman had dragged Seifer to the back of the lad, he had thought it was something important. Not her, crouched down on the ground behind the research building, trying to tear his pants off.

“Oh, come on, like, I can totally tell you’ve got a big one on ya.” The red-haired researcher huffed. Her large jacket was tossed to the ground showing off her striped blouse and impressive bust. Her cleavage a near mile deal “It’s kind of like this thing in our family where we ladies can sniff out hung dudes.”

“The he-are guys Pokémon!?” Seifer the new young trainer wrestled with her shockingly strong grip on his pants.

“Hmmm…” Sonia paused in her rape attempt to put a finger to her lips in thought. “Well, there was that one time with my mom and a Luxray.”

“What?” Seifer couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Gotcha!” And then she pounced.

“AH!?” The naïve trainer gasped in shock at being tricked but it was too late as his pants and boxers cam crashing down. And his dick came springing up, almost smacking Sonia in her chin as it bounced happily in front of her. Ture to the young woman’s words, Seifer’s cock is a hefty eleven-inch-long monster that's equally as thick. With pulsating veins running through it, it looked like a dream to a young researcher.

“Holy waillord! You are a big one! And all hard and ready for me too~!” Sonia marveled at the cock like it is the eighth wonder in the world. Licking her lips before opening her mouth to take the shaft for a spin.

“Can you please give my pants-Oh-Oh fuck…. never god damn mind…” the words of angry died on the young trainer’s lips as Sonia wrapped hers around his cock. Easily deep throating the member in one single swoop, even though she gagged and choked. Burring her nose into the young man’s dark bush of pubic hair as she hummed in delight.

Slowly she pulled her mouth back, glistening lines of spit, and heavy lines of lipstick following her trail, and steadily pushed herself back down. Bobbing her head at a relaxed pace but picking up speed at even bob of her head. Seifer put his hands on her hand, lightly gripping her side ponytail, to try and make her ease up a little. But Sonia kept her hungry frantic pace up. Through her face into his waist as she slathered in cock in affection.

‘God damn this woman is nearly as horny as Charlotte! But fuck she can suck a hell of a lot better than her!!” The trainer’s weighty sack smacked at the young girl’s chin as she threw herself on his shaft. Holding on to his legs while Seifer dug his nails into the wall of her lab.

"Wow, you like even got me to gag.” The young researcher popped her succulent lips off the trainer’s cock with a sensual lick of her lips. “Not even Leon could do that!”

Sonia happily licked and kissed the trainer’s cock. Serving long drawn out licks up and down his cock. Leaving light pink lipstick marks on her dick as she followed a few of her tongue lashings with a few short pecks of her lips. She wiggled and shook her wide hips as her slick pussy dripped and stained her pants. “And you taste great too! Oh man, you're totally a keeper!"

“Wait you know hi-ooohhhh fuck!!!”

“Nomph tamphing~!” Sonia giggled with the trainer’s cock in her mouth. Winking at him before diving back down on his cock. Making her head a blur as dove down the lengthy meat pole in delight. Sending Seifer reeling as he threw his head back form his cock getting ready to burst.

“Hey! Sonia- “The flashy girl didn’t let him finish as she grabbed his hips and slammed her mouth down to the base of his cock as she soon as she felt the first slapped of thick jizz on her tongue. And the rest came down her mouth like a hydro pump. Profuse blast after profuse blast of spunk punched the back of her throat like sweet honey. Only more tangy and slightly salty. And with enough force for it to blow out her nose as it, the first two blasts filled her mouth up.

“Puh-Ah!?” Force to take her mouth off, Sonia is blasted in the face with a torrent of jizz. Thick heavy pumps of cum slapped her in the face and dripped on to her shirt. Staining nearly see through and make her perky, small rode pierced nipples show to the world. While the beefy cock pelted her face, she swallowed all the cum she could, her neck bounced with every honey thick load going down her throat and opened her mouth back up for more. She got a few shots covering her mouth white, but most of it landed in her breast and face.

“Wow…I’ve seen Mudsdale’s cum less than you~!" Giggled the flashy girl as she licked some of the cum off her face.

“I am…starting to think you don’t actually study Pokemon.” Seifer sighed as his cock gave a weak spurt of cum but stayed as hard as the skin of steelix.

“Of course, I do silly!” “I doubt that you know that your Scobuuny’s feet can reach up one hundred and sixty-seven degrees. Or that it can use that speed to run up buildings.”

“…Holy shit. Ok, maybe you do know a few things." Seifer blinked with impressed smile. “I mean I know you were cute and a little smart, but damn you really know your stuff huh?”

“Aw, you're like making me blush here…" Sonia actually did blush like a shy schoolgirl. Even though she has sperm dangling off her face a like a common whore.

"A big dick and a smooth talker. I got the jackpot with you~!" Sonia winked as she tore a hole in her pants to show off her hungry sex. A pretty pink flower that leaked more than a crying Squirtle. There is a little hair, neatly trimmed and cut, just about her throbbing clit.

“Now are you going to like fuck me or do you still need some convincing?” The sultry assistant shook her hips while she spread her pussy open with her fingers. Beckoning the new trainer with an eager smile.

"In for a penny and all that.” Seifer smirked as he instead of taking her by the hips, he picked young the stylish researcher by her legs. Spreading them out to the world and showing off her gaping wet pussy shuddering against his raging cock.

“Oh, your strong huh?” Sonia purred as she reaches back to hold on to Seifer’s head.

If I am going to get you calm down, I am pulling out all the stops!" With a smirk, Seifer slammed Sonia down on his cock. His prick surging right in her womb in one go and making a small bump in her bell form the sheer size of his prick inside her.

“Oohh Yeah~!!” With her head tilting back in a guttural moan, she came like a fire hydrant. Spraying her lust all over the grass. Shuddering and twitching while Seifer started bouncing her on his dick. Her busty chest jiggling wildly as she was pounded by the trainer’s shaft hitting her deeper then any cock has before.

“It’s like sooo much better then I imagined!!” Her long green nail dug into the young man’s hat. Nearly tearing it off as she holds tightly while Stiffer slammed his cock up in her like a raging stampeding Ponyta. Making her former blowjob look like child’s play in terms of speed and roughness.

“H-Harder!” With hearts in her eyes, her pussy clenched and squeezed the massive dick inside her. Her belly bulging from her new boy toy's cock raging un inside her. Dazed smiled on her face as she was pounded relentlessly on the throbbing cock inside her.

“D-Damn!” Seifer cursed as his cock is constricted and choked by Sonia’s greedy pussy. He had a feeling her list would be as tight as her mouth, but he never expected her to put a Serviper to shame in terms of constriction. The only reason he is so rough is so he could move at all. Grunting and growling as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

“Mmmm!! Yes~!!” She came again, it is just as messy as it was before. A shower of lust as her lover kissed her neck. Feeling his cock about to come up to its next climax he gave a tight squeezed her squishy thighs while his dick throbbed in rage.

“I am going to cum!” Seifer roared as he felt his cum rushing forward. Thinking of pulling out but Sonia’s nearly desperate grip on the back of his head said otherwise.

“Inside!! Please!!” Sonia screamed as she felt her body size up again in another climax about the round the corner.

Seifer joined her in her next orgasm with his cock bursting and shooting its load deep inside her. Healthy white cum rushed out of her hungry sex in powerful gelatinous bursts. Oozing down to the ground as she was pumped full of sperm form below. Her body jerking and twitching as Seifer filled her to the brim with two shots, and then some as he kept going. Filling her belly and making her look at month pregnant with the small rounded stomach she now has.

“W-Wow and your…still…o-oh hard…” the cock drunk assistant sighed as she leaned back against Seifer’s chest. “G-Granma is going to flip that I found a good boyfriend….”

“Um…about that-“ The young man started to sweat as he realized he would have to suffer grave consequences for his actions.

“OOOIIII! Seifer ya silly git! Where are ya! Me and Hop- Bloody fucken hell!” Charlotte, who had been searching for her old friend round the corner and found. With dick buried into Sonia.

Seifer stammered and stuttered as he tried to come up with any sort of excuse. “Oh uh well this-“

"Oh, Charlotte! How are you and Grookey getting along.” However, Sonia’s naivety beat him to the punch. Regrettably.

The young girl grinded her teeth in rage. “Oh, I'll show ya how we're getting along you sneaky skank!!"

-OOO-

  
“Back off ya thieving cunt! This pecker is mine!!”

“Oh, come on…” Sonia pouted. “You can’t handle all this dick yourself. And he’s the only guy that doesn’t like think I look like a slut and fuck me like one."

Both girls, on their knees in front of Seifer’s stiff erection, argued with one another. Their butt swaying in the air, Charlotte’s shockingly a lot bigger then Sonia’s given her smaller frame, as they fought. Sonia’s pussy still leaking a copious amount of cum as she licked Seifer’s cock. Even though she is bickering with Charlotte. Well, it's less bickering and more being yelled at.

“I bloody hell can!” The spunky girl snapped as she grabbed Seifer’s cock away from her. “And it’s not my fault you dress like one!”

“you passed out last time we did it.” The young man stuck in the middle sighed.

“Piss off ya hung Primeape!” Charlotte blushed as she snarled and squeezed her old friend’s cock.

“Ack!?”

“Oh don’t, like be so stingy.” Sonia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her breast and squeezed them around her new boyfriend’s cock. Gently moving them up and down as she smiled up at Seifer. “It’s not good for you. There.”

“Ohh that’s nice…” The young man sighed as he rolled his head back in bliss.

“Grr…I am not going to let you one up me!!” Snapped the other fledgling trainer as she ducked down and licked at his sack. Taking one his balls in her mouth and roughly sucking on it to get him to jump and moan. Both girls drowning the hefty shaft in affection while giving the young man attracted to it no mercy.

As the girls tended to his cock, Seifer could only sigh with a weary thought. ‘It’s going to be an interesting adventure…’


End file.
